You mean I'm jealous?
by IllogicalTeddyBear
Summary: AmazingPhil/Danisnotonfire. Dan has a realization that turns a misunderstanding into wonderful PhanSmut! One-Shot. Yaoi. boyXboy. MAN ON MAN SMEXING HERE PEOPLE! Don't like it...then what the hell is wrong with you?


Dan pov

I growled as I was awoken by the noise of creaking doors and feet shuffling down the hall, past my bedroom door. I blinked the sleep-induced haze from my eyes and turned my head to glance at the clock. I winced as the florescent chartreuse assaulted my tired vision. After a second I could begin to make out the numbers that read "1:22 AM" I groaned. Why was Phil coming in this late? I know he went out with Pj and Chris…but that was ages ago! I heard a faint giggle and a dull thump from out in the hall.

"Shh! My roommate is home." Phil? Who was he talking to? It clearly wasn't Chris or Pj, because Phil would address me as more than his "roommate" if so.

"Do you think he will hear us?" an undistinguishable and boyish voice asked. I didn't know who the voice belonged too. Phil brought someone home? I couldn't explain the anguish that came from somewhere deep inside me.

"Mmm…my dear, when I'm through with you, the whole neighborhood will have woken up. I promised I'd make you scream…remember?" Phi's drawl was teasing and full of lust and it caused a certain tightness to form. Ugh! Damn hormones! It's clearly been to long since I last got laid.

"Oh. Phil! Wh-where are you biting me…" the stranger whined. It made me feel a bit sick. There was an audible gasp and more shuffling before the creak of Phil's door being shut.

The next morning was hell to say the least. After a full night of creaking springs, headboards banging against the wall, the sound of slapping skin, and periodic exclamations of: "Fuck!" "Ugh! Yes! There! Right there!" "Oh Phil! Just like that!" "Harder, Phil! Please!" I was NOT in a good mood. Not only did I have to put up with an uncomfortable erection, I also got no sleep and was very tired. When I finally clambered out of bed and down the hall to the kitchen; I was annoyed to find a young male, early 20's, with blonde hair, bright blue eyes sitting in _my_ chair at the table. He was wearing Phil's T-shirt and the awesome boxers I often barrowed from him.

"Hey Dan!" Phil greeted me cheerily. All I could muster was a grunt in his general direction. He seemed not to notice my lack of disinterest and the lack of my good mood, and decided to introduce me to the guy sitting at our table.

"Dan, this is Tyler. Tyler, this is my roommate Daniel."

The boy waved and I lifted my chin, before turning to make myself some coffee.

"Sorry for the intrusion" _Tyler_ said. "I stayed over last night." With that he looked dreamily into Phil's eyes. I wanted to gag.

"I heard." I snapped. I then ignored Phil's surprised face as I snatched my coffee and sat down in the opposite room to drink it.

"What was all that this morning about?" Phil asked, standing in front of me. It was almost 7:00 Pm and I decided that after a day of angst over watching that kid flirt and giggle and tease Phil, I needed some time to do no more thinking. I was lazily stretched out on the couch with my feet on the edge of the coffee table, pretending to ignore him. I guess _Tyler_ had already left.

"Dan." He called again. I took a deep breath and turned off the telly, then threw the remote onto the cushion next to me.

"How old is he?" I asked, pretending to be more interested in my finger nails than his response. His eyes widened, and he shrugged.

"He's 19…why?"

"Phil!" I whined, "You are 24 years old and you still sleep around with kids like that twink!?" Phil looked hurt, but mostly surprised.

"Why does it bother you? Besides, Tyler is really sweet! Why don't you like him?" he said calmly.

"God Phil!" I exclaimed, rubbing my palms across my pale cheeks in exasperation. "It's not Tyler, I'm sure he's a sweet kid, it's just…anyone you sleep with! I just don't want you sleeping around!"

Phil's expression changed tone of pain. "Are you calling me a slut?" his voice was full of regret, and pain. His eyes fell to the ground. Good lord, I'm terrible! I didn't mean it that way. I searched through my mind to find a word that matched the feelings of resentment.

"No! Phil, you know I don't think that at all! It's not you sleeping with people...It's the people you sleep with."

"What's wrong with the guys I'm into?" he looked so helpless and attacked. Damn it! That sounded bad too! I jumped up off the couch and turned to stand in front of him.

"No! No! No! It isn't the people you choose to sleep with, they are all nice and attractive…it's the people who sleep with you! I just…don't like them!"

I hoped that he understood what I meant, because honestly, I have no fucking clue what I'm trying to say, or what I just said.

"Dan! That makes no sense! Are you jealous? Do you think Tyler's hot? Cuz he loves our channel and so wouldn't mind getting with you either…" Phil said, trying to make things better. He is so sweet and cute.

"God no! Sure, he was cute...but I'm not jealous of you sleeping with him…I'm more jealous of him sleeping with-"

And then it occurred to me what I was about to say. Did I…almost confess to wanting to sleep with Phil? Do I want to sleep with Phil? Phil is my best friend. He has been there for me and we have shared so many things with each other. I mean, sure, I know that Phil is fuckhot, and sweet and funny and apparently fantastic in bed. The words I heard him say last night in the hallways echoed in my head: "I promised I'd make you scream…remember?"

Is it possible that the admiration and respect and trust in this black haired man had slowly become…_love?_ And then it hit me and I lunged forward and my arms were around Phil's neck and my lips were on his and his hands were on my back. He was frozen for only a second, then slowly, his arms began to tighten and his lips moved against mine. I lifted one hand up and let it weave through his hair. It was so soft and…pull-able. I detached my lips cautiously and peered up at his eyes. They were dark and needy and gorgeous. Phil has amazing eyes.

His hands moved to my hips, and without breaking eye contact, he moved me so my butt bumped the back of the white couch. There was something in the way his lips curled into a sultry smirk that made my cheeks go 7 shades of crimson. I un-threaded my fingers and moved them down his neck and shoulders until they were tightening around his biceps.

"Phil I…" But I was cut off by his tone, much deeper and richer than mine.

"Well well well, Daniel…It looks like you were jealous after all." I bit my lower lip, pulling it in between my teeth to distract myself as his voice shot straight to my groin.

"Were you listening last night?" he breathed into my ear. His hot breath wafted over my very sensitive neck, causing shivers to go down my spine. "Were you listening to the creaks and moans and groans and thumps? Did you hear him screaming for me? Saying: 'please –please let me cum Phil!' Did you imagine yourself under me, moaning and writhing and…_begging?_" I Squeezed my eyes shut and closed my thighs tightly. My arousal was pressing painfully against my zipper and Phil's voice was getting me so hot that I couldn't think. It was true! All of it. The listening, the imagining…

"Ph-Phil!" I cried. Good Lord was I horny. I needed it here. Now. Hard and fast. I needed Phil. His hand found my knee and crept slowly up my leg. I made a tight sound in the back of my throat.

"Do you want me Dan? Here? Do you want me to bend you over the back of this couch and pound into you hard and fast and rough?"

I whined. Literally fuckin' whined out of pure need for the man pressing hot body against mine. Where the hell did this Phil come from? Where was my sweet, innocent clumsy boy with shaggy hair and lame jokes? This man was completely different from that Phil. I can't say I minded.

Phil's hand moved up over my hips and grasped the edges of my shirt and slowly lifted up, his eyes darkening at the sight of my exposed pale flesh. The second my collar bone was exposed, Phil lunged in for the attack. Licking and biting and sucking his way down my chest. I had to bit my lip to keep from moaning like a $3 whore getting gang banged by a trucker, two lesbians, Delia Smith, and a lamp shade.

Next he completely removed my shirt and moved to lightly ghost his lips up and down my neck. Phil knew better than anyone that my neck was a particularly…sensitive place on my body, and the way he was touching it was driving me crazy with lust. Still sucking my neck, Phil's skilled fingers worked on the button to my jeans, and then slowly pulled down the zipper. My stomach turned with butterflies and he began sliding them down my hips. I heard the clang of my pants hit the floor and felt a delicate hand trace the crotch of my underwear. They were tented and stretched over my erect length. His fingers slipped under the elastic band and rolled them down my hips until they joined my pants on the floor.

I suddenly felt very exposed and embarrassed. Here I was, stark naked while Phil was still fully clothed. His deep blue eyes raked appreciatively over my body. His hands moved again and cupped my cock, stroking it slowly. My mouth fell open and my back arched. God knows how much I needed this.

Phil was being an absolute tease! "Oh Phil!" I croaked. "Fuck the foreplay. I need you, now!" Hearing this, Phil growled lowly, and then he was gone, moving across the room and down the hall. I blinked. Did he just…leave? Before I had time to move, Phil was back and leaning over me again.

"Turn around. Hands on the couch." He barked. I quickly kicked the pants and boxers off of my ankles and did as he said. I couldn't see him with my back to him, but I heard the pop of a cap, and then felt something cold and wet slick my entrance. Lube. This must have been what Phil had gone to retrieve from his room. I groaned as he pushed a finger in, slowly moving it and letting me adjust. A second finger joined soon after, stretching me, preparing me for his huge cock. The thought made my shiver. Moans were steadily pouring from my lips now. After the third finger, he pulled them from within me, and lined his dripping dick up instead. I noted in my own mind that Phil's pants were around his knees and his shirt was somewhere across the room. He pushed himself into me and I let out a groan. I loved that feeling; the feeling of being stretched and filled. At half way, he stopped and let me adjust to his girth. He was thick and long and even only half way in, he had me throbbing with need.

"Ugh! Phil…please!"

"What do you want, Daniel?" he whispered into my ear. My cheeks got even redder. He knew what I wanted! How dare he tease me!

"God. Phil…just…fuck me!" and with that he pulled out and shoved back in again, making me moan loudly. Man, this felt amazing. He moved with a steady rhythm, pulling out slowly, and then pounding back in. he angled his next thrust, and I saw stars.

"Yes! Phil! There…again. Please!"

And he did. Every thrust he pushed right into my sweet spot. He made me writhe. My knuckles turned white from gripping the couch so hard. His hand reached around me and pumped my length in time with his thrusts. This was amazing. I felt the coil in my abdomen tighten and my legs felt weak.

"I'm..I'm gonna-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because he bit down on my sensitive neck and that pushed me over the edge. I yelled Phil's name as I covered his hand and my chest, and I felt his essence fill me. He gave a shuttering groan and fell against my back. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to him for a long kiss. I just got fucked by Phil Lester. And I loved every second of it.

"So…" Phil said, still panting a bit. "Will you be my boyfriend, Dan?" I nodded and brought my lips to his once more. They were so wrapped up in each other; they didn't realize they had left the camera on, and millions of fangirls and fanboys sat there with bloody noses; staring at the camera in shock.

**Thanks for reading, I love you all! Please leave a review! Short, long, (hard) whatever! How many Phan kisses out of 10? Just so I know that there are people in the world who love phan as much as I do! This was originally a story for my very good friend, and I decided to post it, so all of you can enjoy my awkward plot and oddly written smut. **


End file.
